Heartbraker GamzeexFemale reader
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: A series I have going on, this one is Gamzee's story I'll be posting these in parts with the Lime first and Lemon in chapter 2.


You strolled down the hall as every one parted the way for you staring at you with their mouths gaping open. You took off your helmet that matched your motorcycle as you flipped your hair. Your jeans were a perfect fit as your leather heeled boots came up to your mid calf. You were a bombshell, you didn't take shit and a lot of the girls found out you had a amazing left hook along with a even stronger right. Most of the fake "plastics" as you called them hit their boyfriend as they undressed you with their eyes even some girls gave you the eye. You came to your locker then unlocked it most of the boys came over to you and just watched you as others tried to get away from their over bearing girlfriends. You took off your leather jacket with its hand sown (favorite color) leopard print lining as you hung it nicely. You took out your bag with your books as you left on your gloves, and spiked wristbands. You checked how you looked in the mini mirror in your locker completely ignoring the guys behind you. You closed your locker after putting on your lipstick, turning on your heel you put your hand on your hip as the crowd of boys split then followed you to your class. You came to your class as you smiled sitting down instantly most of the boys tried asking for the seat next to you as you placed your bag down on it.

"Sorry boys its reserved for someone." You smiled sweetly at them as they all groaned in disappointment. You took out a sketch book and started drawing waiting for your desk mate who sat next to you. "So (y/n) what would it take for you to date me?" one of the boys asked you as you looked up from your drawing. "Aren't you already dating April?" you answered "What about me I just broke up with my girl?!" another boy chimed in as you giggled. "Sorry but you'll have to sweep me off my feet." You smiled leaning your head on one of your hands as you kept them in your trance. "Well what about a night with you? Anything?!" You sucked on your teeth as you unwrapped some gum and spoke in a pouty tone. "What a shame, do you really have that image of me in your head? Me being easy like that." you put the piece in your mouth then smirked keeping up your flirty tone into your next sentence. "I don't think you can handle me, sweetie." then with a giggle you snapped your gum loudly. They all glanced back at the one guy as his girlfriend came over to you. "How dare you even try to give him ideas, you slut." You ignored her as you giggled smiling at the other guys. She got annoyed with you ignoring her she went to slap you as you shot her a icy cold glare as she dropped her hand instantly and dragged her boyfriend away. Your desk mate saw what happened while walking into the class you turned toward them as your face lit up with a huge smile. Waving over to them you giggled instantly ignoring all the guys around you. "Over here! I saved you a seat right next to me!"

The guy you were calling over gave you a big grin as he swayed over to you. "Hey sis thanks for all up an sayin a motherfucker a seat." You quickly moved your bag as the other guys sighed pissed off. They knew they couldn't fuck with Gamzee he was prone to having his bi-polar mood swings around others if pushed to the extreme surprisingly he was always sweet around you even when he had gotten into a fight with another guy who grabbed your ass you had broken his nose, Gamzee just busted his lip and gave him the black eyes. You smirked and bit your lower lip while Gamzee stretched and shook his head he was still half asleep, but you couldn't lie. You were truly smitten for him a lot of the times you'd have oh so sweet dreams about him, it was seriously bad how much he sent your body and soul a flame. He was skin was a beautiful caramel color, his smile made your stomach knot and flip with butterflies. His hair was a afro that was carelessly messy with curls throughout it. His voice made your skin tremble it was deep and had a slight southern drawl to it and it had an almost guttural growl to it, lastly were his eyes. Oh good lord how you loved his eyes he always gave you a bedroom stare that made your heart skip and made your cheeks flush he started wearing purple contacts recently to help him see better, behind those light purple ones his brown eyes darkened them making them a beautiful damson he didn't paint his face in the summer, it'd just be a mess but in colder months he did. All in all he made your mouth almost water, you were thinking dirty thoughts about your best friend when he opened his sleepy eyes and let out a small chuckle snapping you out of your bubble. "Looks like my sis up and found a miracle." You smiled blushing as you averted your eyes quickly, most of the guys that were hitting on you before were stunned. He had you acting like a shy little school girl and all he did was talk to you, they were seriously wondering how could a simple guy get a girl like you. You got a text on your phone you quickly checked it and saw it was from Rose sitting in the lower row of the class room "Easy girl, don't jump on the poor guy remember protection is key" You nearly dropped your phone you would have rather it happened cause Gamzee grabbed it right before it hit.

You prayed he didn't see what Rose typed as he picked it up, but his eyes glacned down for a second his once wide grin now faded into a slight frown. "Here sis, you best be careful..." his tone sounded somehow sad. "Gam you oka-" "Eyes forward class!" Mrs Pyrope walked in she threw her bag down on her desk as she took off her red glasses. Her eyes had dark circles around them as she held her head. "I had a long night of grading your test." "My ass..." you mumbled you hated your math class she was dating Gamzee's uncle but told you time and time again to stay away from him. "to busy grading those bottles of wine in her cellar." Gamzee snickered as did the rest of the students around you. "Oh good morning Miss (L/N) have a funny comment you'd like to share with the class?" "You look great in that dress, has any one ever told you how you have a hour glass figure?" You lied through your teeth as she tapped her foot then went to write some thing on the smart board. You sighed looking over to Gamzee who was looking through his notes he had a distant look on his face out of the corner of his eye he caught you staring at him. He smirked as he saw your eyes fixed on his lower torso he lifted up his shirt slightly and heard you gasp softly. He fanned him self with his shirt every so often he would lift it higher up showing a happy trail, he saw that you shifted you locked your ankle around the other as you bit your lower lip this was bad you seriously were getting even more turned on until you heard your name being screamed "MS (L/N)! Do I need to move you away from Mr Makara since you seem to be drooling over him up there." Your face turned red as your heart skipped a beat, your embarrassment turned into anger you gritted your teeth as some kids snickered at you as she kept on with her insults. "Now please put your tongue back into your mouth before you go into heat." You stood up grabbing your bag as Gamzee looked up at you shocked you started to leave tears pooling in your eyes. "Sit down Ms..." "You have some fuckin nerve you drunken slut..." Every one went wide eyed even Karkat was shocked, "Excuse me?" "I wasn't done yet! You have some fuckin nerve complaining about me when your on your fuckin knees sucking off his uncle all the time!" Gamzee's mouth now was a gape he knew his uncle and her had something but they hid it well. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" her face was a bright red as the other students whispered to one another, "I bet you hear that every morning from your "boyfriend." you made air quotes with your fingers as she started writing something on her clip board, you flipped your hair back as you walked out Gamzee followed you as you strutted out of the class. "Sis!" You stopped walking as you held your head down, he put his hand on your shoulder "you alright sis?!" You just hugged him sobbing on to his chest as he held you tightly he sighed as one of his hands now rubbed your back. "Its okay sis, just let it out...Let me all up an take care of you." He walked you over to a secluded area that was darker then the rest of the hall, it was his and Tav's chill out spot luckily Tavros was in class downstairs Gamzee slumped down to the floor with you he quickly pulled you into his lap as you kept crying. "Shhhh...its okay sis..." When your sobbing finally slowed down you pulled away slightly you wiped your cheeks from your make up running you sniffed slightly as he comforted you. "Sis don't listen to those un-sick lyrics." He smiled at you as you smiled back slightly nodding then sighed "Well I guess you know now..." "I've known for a while sis." Your face went red as you averted your gaze, now you were really embarrassed but why did he keep it a secret all this time. "I wanted to wait till you made your move first, then I'd slam down the sickest rhymes to make you mine." You shook your head smiling as you giggled a little, even when you were at your lowest he could make you smile. "Sis I know its kinda unnatural to ask this, but can we go back to your place?" You nodded getting up when you were safely to your feet you helped Gamzee up you walked to your locker getting your jacket and helmets as you handed him your spare. You both walked to your motorcycle as he eyed you cautiously as you got on, "Uh sis...how is this supposed to work?" You got on the bike as you put your helmet on "Sit behind me and hold on to me." He put the spare helmet on as you started its engine he sat behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You drove off as he gripped on to you tighter you slowed down a bit you made a few turns then you were at your small flat you shut your bike off then waited for him to get off. He let go of you slowly as if he wanted to keep you in his arms, he got off then took the helmet off too. You put the kickstand down with your foot as you smiled at him "So how'd you like your first ride?" "It was the bitchtits sis!" You smirked as you fixed your hair "who knows it might not be just your first." you shivered as he gave you those bedroom eyes. "Oh yeah sis? Well then I'm all up and ready for the rest of them."

You felt your cheeks heat up he came over to you and laid kisses down your neck, you softly nipped as his bottom lip as you walked to your door. "Gimme a minute..." you turned to unlock it as he snaked his arms around your waist again he rested his chin on your shoulder as you slid the key into the lock. You opened your door quickly taking off your shoes as did he, he looked around and saw a archway with two closed doors, from what he could see there where white sheer curtains and they seem to have lights running along them. You hung up your jacket in the closet then smiled at him while he eyed your door. "You want something before we head in there?" He smiled sitting on the love seat you had easing back he sighed "got any faygo?" you took two bottles of grape faygo handing him one he smiled as you sat next to him he leaned back opening his "wicked elixir" as he liked to call it. You cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around you as he chugged down his soda. When he finally stopped and took a breath you leaned up kissing his lips quickly then giggled. "Whats so funny sis?" he said with a playful tone. "You taste like grapes even with out the faygo." He smirked closing the half drunken bottle of faygo placing it back on the little coffee table. "Why don't we get to all up and seeing what you taste like sis?" You kissed his neck as he sighed you got off the couch offering your hand to him he took it as you walked him to your room. You opened the door stepping inside Gamzee was in awe your room was a beautifully elegant one. A royal purple accent wall, a queen sized bed that had royal purple pillows and comforter, over your bed there was a light canopy. As he looked around he saw some gold candles, along with other gold items in your room, as you walked over to them lighting the candles he sat on your bed further admiring the wall art, along with the other beautiful white accents that tied every thing together.

You walked over to your room door closing and locking it, you moved the curtains so there was no sight of you or anyone in your room. You smiled at your open mouthed guest of honor. "You know Gamz you're the first person to be in here...so what do you think?" "Its the bitch tits...the mirthful messiah themselves would want to be in here." You smiled as you walked back over to your window you closed your dark curtains letting the candles glow brighter their aroma now starting to fill your room as he took a deep breath in. You smiled sitting next to him on your comfy bed he smiled this time he looked nervous for once. "Sis...I never..what I'm tryin' to..." You took his hand and kissed his knuckle as he sighed calmly you leaned your head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on yours. "Its okay Gam I understand if you wanna take it slow there's no rush." "Thanks sis..." he smiled as you laced your fingers with his as his thumb caressed your pinky finger. Gamzee had told you how his father abandoned him and his mother one night and you knew he had trust issues ever since then. "Sis..?" "Hm?" "You know you're the best miracle a motherfucker could ask for." you chuckled a bit "Really?" he nodded then poked your nose followed by a 'honk' "then prove it." You were pulled on top of him as he flopped on your bed as you giggled then his lips cut them short. You both kissed softly his hands roamed over your back and your sides occasionally rubbing your arms as his and your lips brushed against each others. You sat up slightly putting his hands on your chest for him to quickly pull them away, "Not yet..." "Sor-mmmhhh..." He instead held your face while he planted a sinfully sweet kiss on your lips lightly nipping your lower one. You let out a gasp as he smiled he started to kiss down to your chin as you leaned into his touch his hands were back on your shoulders when he finally reached your neck. You moaned softly as he kissed, nipped and softly sucked on your skin.

"Shit sis...if you're singing this much already..I wonder how loud your vocals will all up and be once we get into it..." You bit your lower lip as a shiver went through you, you took his hands and again you softly placed them onto your breast as his eyes widened his cheeks now starting to turn a soft red. You smiled at him while you spoke in a soothing tone, "Please Gamzee...touch me." He kneaded your breast through your shirt as your eyes fluttered shut letting out small breathy sighs as his fingers sank and rose from your covered flesh. "Motherfuck..." You opened your eyes slightly smiling, "Do you wanna see em'?" he nodded as he quickly helped you take off your shirt. He stared for a minute or two, your bra was surprisingly cutesy for how bad your outfit looked. "Sis...can I touch them?" "Its a bit to late for that silly." His hands latched back on to them as he leaned forward his mouth kissing your neck again. You ran your hands down his neck as you leaned your head to the side letting him get more of your neck. He sucked on a certain spot making you gasp, he smirked against your skin then laid open mouth kisses down to your collar but eventually he'd end up back at the same spot. "Can you take yours off too Gam?" He looked up at you with one of those grins that gave you butterflies as he quickly pulled it up and off tossing it over the side of your bed. You leaned down kissing him once again as his hands ran to the tie of his pants he quickly undid it while your hands held his face.

"I thought we were gonna go slow" you said with a slight giggle as he nipped at your lower lip "we are, I'm just getting comfy sis." he smiled as his hands ran up your thighs and up your sides, you decided to test the waters and grinned your rump on his lap for him to let out a gasp before leaning his head back as his eyes were shut. You smirked now kissing his neck you ran your free hand up to hold his face as you kept this sinfully slow lust going, you admit it was too slow for your liking but if Gamzee was comfortable with it you'd figured you'd enjoy the ride. You kept grinding your rump against his lap this time you put more pressure into your hips you could feel he was more then ready to jump to the "main course" instead he layed back and opened his heavy lidded eyes as his breath came out in slight pants. You bit your lip and shivered as he gave you one of his grins his hands found the button and zipper of your jeans and he quickly undid them before sliding his hands in them. You expected him to snake down into your panties but instead he gripped the flesh of your ass tightly. "Harder sis..." You put your full weight on his lap as you kept rolling your hips he arched his back slightly his head falling back again.

It was like he was losing himself to your touch he was letting this wonderful tension get to him, he bit his lip to stop a moan, he was under whatever spell you put on his soul and you absolutely loved it. He was eye candy pure sweet eye candy and this act felt so sinful but so wonderfully delicious, and you haven't even had him inside you yet. You stopped all your actions making your soon to be lover look up at you slightly confused you smirked and raised yourself off him a bit and slid down your jeans before taking them off and tossing them somewhere in your room. He stared at you in awe as you only now were on top of him in your most intimates. "Sis..." he said in a whisper as you un-clipped your bra the straps loosen as your breast now were free of their containment as you let it slide off your arm, over the side of the bed and on to the floor. "Damn..." he said in another whisper as you smiled at him then leaned down so your bare chest now touched his, blowing a hot breath into his ear "Can you take yours off too baby?" He instantly slipped his hands into his baggy pants and slid them off his legs as best as he could as you slid them the rest of the way off. He shifted as you sat on his lap and continued to roll your hips slowly he reached up to touch your breast his thumbs running over your stiff nipples, you let out a soft breathy moan as he lifted his hips now to meet your rump.


End file.
